psi_patrol_wedlug_fanowfandomcom-20200216-history
Lavia
Lavia jest jedną z najpiękniejszych suczek na świecie.Jest żoną Carlie'go i mamą czwórki szczeniąt.Ma młodszą siostrę Oazę,która niedawno dołączyła do PP. Wygląd Lavia ma długą czysto białą sierść i błękitne oczy.Jej sierść jest trochę dłuższa na klatce piersiowej.Nosi różową obroże,a grzywkę spina gumką która również jest różowa.Czasem nosi makijaż. Charakter Jest miła,wesoła i spokojna.Bardzo przywiązała się do swojej pani.Bardzo wrażliwa,ale inteligentna.Kocha swoją rodzinę.Zwykle jest przyjaźnie nadstawiona do innych.Lubi się stroić i pielęgnować sierść.Czasem bierze udział w pokazach mody.Sunia ma w sobie dużo uroku i elegancji.Lubi być głaskana.Pomimo wrażliwości na misjach daje z siebie wszystko.Bardzo troszczy się o swoje szczenięta. Umiejętności Jest bardzo czujna i zwinna.To bardzo piękna suczka przez co niektóre samce w PP są w niej zakochane.Potrafi też dobrze tańczyć. Rodzina Stacy-mama Diament-tata Piorun-starszy brat Oaza-młodsza siostra Carlie-mąż Prima-córka Mady-córka Aris -syn Śnieżynka-córka Biografia Lavia urodziła się ze swoim rodzeństwem u właścicielki ich rodziców.Właścicielka nie chciała szczeniaków więc wystawiła je na sprzedaż.Kiedy była na tyle duża by zostać odstawiona od matki została sprzedana.Jej nowa właścicielka była bogata.Było jej tam dobrze.Jednak kilka miesięcy później wybrały się razem na spacer.W pewnej chwili zauważyła motyla i pobiegła za nim.Po chwili zdała sobie sprawę z tego że zgubiła się.Długo szukała właścicielki lecz nigdzie jej nie było.Kilka minut później natrafiła na Carlie'go. Szczeniaki zakochały się w sobie od pierwszego wejrzenia. Carlie zaproponował jej dołączenie do PP. Lavia zgodziła się. Kilka lat później wzieli ślub i urodziła im się czwórka szczeniąt.Pewnego dnia do PP dołączyła Oaza.Lavia odkryła że jest jej siostrą. Strój '''Regularny i na misje-'''To różowo-biały strój. '''Mission Paw-'''Czarno-różowy strój,niektóre jego elementy świecą w ciemności. '''Sea patrol-'''To turkusowy strój. '''Jungle pup-'''Różowa kamizelka w moro. '''Winter pup-'''Niebiesko biały strój. '''Space pup-'''Jest to fioletowy hełm,strój jest koloru biało-różowego. '''Air pup-'''Błękitno-różowy strój.Posiada też ponaddźwiękowe skrzydła. '''Mighty pup- '''ma wtedy różową maskę,której boki ozdobione są białymi wzorami.Jej strój jest różowy, a rękawy ciemniejsze.Łapy świecą na jasno-różowo.Ma moc to tworzenie śniegu. '''Soul patrol-'''jest wtedy połączeniem konia i borsuka.Ma głowę,ciało i ogon konia ale łapy borsuka. Pojazd Jest to biało-różowe Lamborghini Huracan. Cytaty ,,Do misji tej modelka przyda się!"-misja ,,Lavia rusza na ratunek!"-Mission paw ,,Nie straszna mi woda!"-Sea patrol ,,W największą śnieżycę uratuje cię!"-Winter pup ,,Polećmy w kosmos!"-Space pup ,,Polecę wysoko"-Air pup ,,W dżungli też sobie poradzę"-Jungle pup Strach * Burze * Ciemność * Jej rodzinie coś się stanie Lubi * Spędzać czas z Carlie'm * Spędzać czas z przyjaciółmi * Szczeniaki * Stroić się * Modę * Pielęgnować futro * Malować się * Bawić się z jej szczeniakami * Pokazy mody * Victorię * Wyjazdy Nie lubi * Błota * Gdy jej rodzinie coś się dzieje * Kłótni * Walki * Wrogów PP Ciekawostki * Kiedy należała jeszcze do Lily miała okazje uczestniczyć w wydarzeniach tylko dla "wyższych sfer". * Niektóre samce w PP są w niej zakochane, ale ona wie że jej jedynym jest Carlie. * Jest jedną z najpiękniejszych suń na świecie. * Jej najlepszą przyjaciółką jest Victoria * Razem z Collette, Megan i Victorią wygrała 1 miejsce na najpiękniejszą suczkę 21 wieku * W opowiadaniu ,,Pieski wyjeżdżają do Szkocji" wyczuła iż przejście do labiryntu jest podejrzane.Jak się później okazało miała rację,gdyż była to kurtyna wodna. * Razem z Carlie'm ma czwórkę szczeniąt. * Ma młodszą siostrę Oazę. Galeria Lavia i szczeniaki.png Ślub Lavii i Carlie.png Wyznanie uczuć.png Lavia przerobiona ze Skye.png Lavia i Carlie.png Lavia.jpg|Słodki obrazek narysowany przez Shiraz New Years Eve Party tittle card.PNG|Narysowane przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER. Okładka do opowiadania "Impreza Sylwestrowa" WinterLavia.jpg|Przepiękny zimowy fanart narysowany przez Shiraz Untitled98.png|Piękna Lavia narysowana przez Kruchy wafel Lavia w realu.png|Lavia w realu Untitled222.png|Piękny fanart od Kruchy Wafel.Z okazji walentynek Fanart Na dwa lata.jpg|Fanart z okazji dwóch lat Wiki.Wyszedł ci ślicznie<3 Lavia in miss of XXI Century outfit.PNG|Piękna Lavia w stroju miss XXI wieku. Narysowane przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER Carlie and Lavia.png|Carlie i Lavia Pups celebrating New Years Eve tittle card.PNG|Narysowane przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER. Okładka do opowiadania "Pieski świętują Sylwestra" Cudowna okładka Evis Lavia and Victoria in New Years Eve outfit.PNG|Collab między Chye a Toy ^^ Wyszedł wam wspaniale Untitled46 20191201160527.png|Grudniowy challenge dzień pierwszy Lavia and Carlie celebrating christmas Christmas Special 2019.PNG|Narysowane przez Chye, Marevest FOREVER z okazji jutrzejszej Wigilii Kategoria:Suczka Kategoria:Piesek drugiego pokolenia Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Bolończyk Kategoria:Żony Kategoria:Mamy Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:OC Szanelek Kategoria:Małe psy Kategoria:Suczki Kategoria:Modelki Kategoria:Sunia Kategoria:Modelka Kategoria:Psi Patrol Kategoria:Wymyślone Postacie Kategoria:Dziewczyna Kategoria:Ekipa Psiego Patrolu Kategoria:Mieszka w Psim Patrolu Kategoria:Suczka w związku Kategoria:OC Kategoria:Mama Kategoria:Samica Kategoria:Bolończyki Kategoria:Mieszkaniec bazy Psiego Patrolu